First love butterfly (drabble)
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: Kisah cinta pertama anak kecil berumur 5 tahun bernama kyuhyun / terinspirasi dari lagu HKT48 / kYUMIN / sudah pernah aku share di fb


**First Love, Butterfly**

**Author : Ayumi Noriko**

**Cast : - kyuhyun**

**- sungmin **

**- leeteuk**

**- other cast**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : semua cast kecuali leeteuk bukan punya saya**

**Summary : Kisah cinta pertama anak kecil berumur 5 tahun bernama kyuhyun (sudah pernah aku share di fb)**

**Inspirasi : HKT48 – Hatsukoi Butterfly**

Kyuhyun POV

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untukku, kenapa? Karena hari ini leeteuk hyung, kakakku akan mengadakan belajar kelompok dirumah mereka. Kakakku itu sudah duduk di kelas 3 high junior school jadi harus lebih banyak belajar. Beda denganku yang masih berumur 5 tahun.

leeteuk hyung biasanya membawa 6 temannya. Heechul hyung yang cerewet, eunhyuk hyung yang enerjik, kibum hyung yang pendiam, henry hyung yang manjanya melebihiku,ryeowook hyung yang polos dan yang paling aku suka adalah sungmin hyung. Aku menyukai sungmin hyung saat pertemuan pertama.

Saat pertama kali bertemu sungmin hyung memberiku sebungkus permen, bukan hal yang spesial memang tapi bagi anak kecil berumur 5 tahun sepertiku itu adalah hal yang sangat berkesan.

Leeteuk dan teman temannya datang saat aku sedang menggambar di ruang belajar. Suara heechul hyung dan eunhyuk hyung terdengar paling keras, padahal aku berada dilantai dua. Leeteuk hyung membuka pintu kamar belajar. Aku menoleh malas "waeyo hyung?"

"kyunnie, kau bisa pindah ke ruang tamu?, aku akan mengunakan ruangan ini untuk belajar" kata leeteuk hyung

"arraseo hyung" kataku sambil membereskan barang – barangku

"gomawo kyunnie..."kata leeteuk hyung sambil tersenyum puas

Aku mengangguk kecil lalu turun kebawah. Disana sudah ada heechul hyung, kibum hyung, ryeowook hyung, henry hyung dan eunhyuk hyung tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang

'dimana sungmin hyung?'kataku dalam hati

"selamat siang kyuhyun"sapa eunhyuk, aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Mereka lalu naik ke lantai 2 sedangkan aku meneruskan gambarku diruang tamu

"annyeonghaseo"

Sepertinya itu suara sungmin hyung. Benar saja sungmin hyung masuk kerumahku. Dia terlihat sangat manis, apalagi dengan seragam yang dipakainya. Dia terlihat 1000 kali lebih manis daripada biasanya

"selamat siang, kyuhyun. Kau sedang menggambar?" tanya sungmin hyung, aku hanya menganguk kecil, aku merasa sangat malu.

"kau menggambar apa?"tanya sungmin hyung lagi

"aku menggambar kupu kupu" jawabku semangat. Kenapa aku sangat bersemangat sekarang \(^ 0 ^)/

"SUNGMIN, CEPAT NAIK KE ATAS. DASAR PEDHOPILL!" teriak heechul hyung dari lantai dua

"NE, SEBENTAR!" balas sungmin sambil teriak

"kyu, hyung ke atas dulu ya" kata sungmin lalu berlari ke atas. Lagi – lagi heechul hyung merusak suasana hatiku T^T

Aku melanjutkan gambarku, kali ini aku berusaha menggambar sungmin hyung . saat sedang asik menggambar tiba – tiba leeteuk hyung menghampiriku. Buru-buru kututup buku gambarku

"kyu, ayo bantu hyung mengantarkan makanan"ajak leeteuk hyung

"ne ^^"

Epilog

Leeteuk dan teman – temannya turun kebawah, kyuhyun sudah tidur di kamarnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol di ruang tamu agar tidak menggangu kyuhyun yang tidur dikamar atas

"Akhirnya leeteuk hyung punya pacar juga. Padahal kukira leeteuk hyung akan terus lajang" kata henry sambil mencomot sebuah kue

"Sungmin hyung, aku mau dapat pacar"rengek ryeowook sambil memeluk sungmin

"kamu masih kecil wookie"kata sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan super erat ryeowook. Mata foxy-nya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah buku bersampul putih

"itu buku milik siapa?"tanya sungmin

"oh, itu buku gambar milik kyuhyun"jawab leeteuk, sungmin membuka buku gambar itu

"hwaa!"sungmin berteriak takjub. Semua orang menatap sungmin heran

"waeyo sungmin?"tanya heechul

"ini... ini gambar wajahku kan?"tanya sungmin heran

"MWO?!"semuanya buru-buru mengerubungi sungmin

"ne, ini memang sungmin"kata kibum

"tapi kenapa..."sungmin heran

Gambar itu adalah gambar seorang anak kecil yang mencium pipi sungmin

"anak kecil itu kyuhyun"kata henry saat sadar

"MWO?"

END


End file.
